


Fallen

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid I made to Sarah McLachlan's "Fallen", which I think describes Saul's descent into Gene really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the best vid-making software, so excuse any hiccups in this. :)

View the vid here:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9JEe6R74b8


End file.
